The Truth Card
by Shinigami1951
Summary: GW/CardCaptors cross. Heero gets a card stuck inside of him and he needs to get it out before Duo finds out his sercets. Yaoi 1+2


Hi!

I haven't done a card captors fic and I don't know why I decided to do a cross over with them in but I did. This is a gundam wing and card captors cross. A card gets inside Heero and reveals Heero's deepest secret. Li and Sakura have to get the card out as soon as they can before it reveals Heero's true feelings... bout Duo?

Notes: Yaoi. Mainly gundam wing but I'm new to Card Captors. Li and Sakura are 13 and are still collecting cards and are also a couple. This is a one shot fic. OOC for Heero and Li.

Pairings: Li/Sakura. 1+2 3+4

The Truth Card

"Come on Sakura! It's getting away!"

"I'm coming! Li! Wait up!"

Sakura raced after her boyfriend as he turned a corner following the clow card pass the park and onward.

"LI! That's the Winner's House. You can't go in there!"

"Can and Must!" Li shouted back as he squeezed himself through the bars of the fence to find Sakura standing there. "Cheater!" He hissed before grabbed her and pulled her towards the large white house as the clow card jumped through an open window.

***

"You know Heero it would be nice for once if you just said something back to me. After all I'm here being Mr Nice Guy and you're there being Mr Rude Guy! You're so god damn quiet! Say SOMETHING!"

"Shut up!" Heero said still not looking round at his partner.

"Oh nice! Real nice of ya Heero. Can you act at least like you want me here!?"

"I don't want you here."

The braided boy gave a sigh and flopped down on to the bed.

"Geezs Heero! I'm your best friend and I only get about five words from you each day. Even Wuffei says more than you do that isn't 'bout justice and fucked up stuff like that. I've only met one other guy like you and he didn't talk cause he couldn't! Voice box ripped right out. Horrible scar to prove it and all. But I was there when it happened so it didn't really matter much at all."

Duo was so wrapped up in moaning at Heero that he didn't see the silver streak that plunged through the window and straight into Heero's form at the desk.

"Will you just ANSWER me!" Duo yelled.

"k."

"Huh?"

Duo sat straight up blinking.

"I'm listening. Talk Duo."

Heero stood from the desk and walked over to the shocked Duo on his bed.

"You have my undivided attention."

***  
  


"YOU want ME to CLIMB up THERE!?"

"Yes."

"No way Li."

"Fine. I'll carry you."

"Li?... Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

Ignoring her protests Li lifted Sakura up and began to climb up the wall towards the open window. As he reached the window he heaved her over the sill and into the room.

"LI!"

***

Duo and Heero jumped as a girl screaming "LI!" came tumbling into Heero's bedroom hitting the desk as she rolled on the floor.

The desk wobbled and the laptop fell into the floor, broken and in pieces.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

"Huh? But Heero your laptop?"

"Stuff the laptop. She could be hurt."

"Heero? Are you feeling alright mate?"

Then another kid jumped in.

***

Li swung himself over and onto the sill and was surprised to find himself facing the barrel of a gun.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in this house?" Duo ordered as he pulled the trigger back on the gun he held.

"Ouch! Li you bastard that hurt!" Sakura yelled as Heero tried to help her up.

Duo sweat dropped and looked behind him.

"Heero what are... fuck you kid!"

Li lowered his leg.

Duo was now sprawled backwards on the floor from where Li had kicked him.

Heero jumped forward and Sakura fell onto Duo causing Duo to hiss in pain.

Heero placed himself in front of Duo and Sakura.

Li narrowed his eyes at Heero who stood ready to fight.

"You got to go through me to get to them Pal!"

"I'm after a card. Not them."

The two stoned faces stared at each other and Sakura gave a gasp.

"Li! The card! It's in him." She pointed at Heero in disbelief.

"Card? What the hell are you on girl?" Duo asked pushing Sakura off him and standing up.

"It's hard to explain but your friend has a clow card in him."

Duo just blinked.

"You're nutters." Heero pointed at Li and them Sakura. Li rolled his eyes and Duo stepped back away from the three.

"I think that the zero system has finally taken over Heero's brain but I ain't gotta clue what's wrong with you two."

"Listen to us." Sakura plead with Duo who shock his head and backed away even further.

"Duo I think we should."

"Okay! Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" Duo accused Li.

"Li. Sakura. We did nothing to your friend. He has a clow card in him. Sakura told you that already."

"A clow card?" Duo asked but nodded any way as if saying he knew what they were going on about.

"Long story. But one is in your friend. And we have to get it out!"

"Your friend is called Heero. I'm Duo. How you get this thingy out of him then?"

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Well... um... Li?"

"Not sure really. We can't seal the card until it takes its true form, which lives on true feelings and stuff like that. So tell Heero true things and we… hope."

"Why do we fight Duo? What's the point? All them people die because of oz and us. If we give up then no one else dies right?"

Heero sat on the bed with his head in his hands."

"He's revealing his feelings. You have got to get the card out of him! He'll hate me if I hear all his secrets!"

Li placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"We can't do anything. You're his friend. Talk to him and try to get him to open up and talk and in return you tell him your feelings. It'll help. Really it will."

"Gotcha!"

***

Li sighed for the hundredth time in a few minutes as he listened to Duo rattle on about Solo and the Maxwell Church.

Sakura was resting against him, her eyes shut and she was relaxed not asleep.

Heero was listening to every word that came out of Duo's mouth until Duo stopped to take a deep breath.

"You talk too much." Heero said quietly.

"Sorry 'bout that but once I start I can't stop. You know me."

"I don't mind. Really I don't. It's nice to listen to someone talk. Makes me feel all warm inside. And I love your voice. It's so soft and listening to it takes me away from the war."

"Oh." Duo seemed to puzzle over this for a few minutes before a huge grin cracked across his face. "Now you said that, I'm never gonna shut up!"

Li groaned and a sweat drop appeared on his head.

***

"Duo there's something I need to tell you."

"I didn't do it. Oh wait, that was me who tried Wufei naked to a tree. But I didn't mean too really… wait again… I did mean to. It was a joke."

"Duo?"

"You chained a friend to a tree?" Li asked. Sakura blinked before snuggling back against Li's chest. Duo nodded.

"Naked?"

Duo's head bobbed again.

"Why?"

"He was pissing me off." Duo said smirking at Li's face, which paled a little.

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Duo!"

"Ouch Heero not the hair! Not the hair!"

"Gomen. I need to tell you something."

Heero let the braid fall back to the bed and placed a hand over Duo's.

"I love you."

The Truth Card reappeared from Heero's body and turned into its true form. Sakura jumped up.

"Truth Card return to your power confined! TRUTH!"

The card floated into her outstretched arm.

Duo was still trying to work out what Heero had said.

"Time to go Sakura." Li said as he picked up his girlfriend and left the room the way they had come.

Duo turned to Heero who was blinking a lot as if he was trying to wake himself from a daze.

"You love me?" Duo asked taking Heero's chin in the palm of his hand.

Heero went bright red and nodded shyly (Kawaii ^_^).

"That's great! Cause Heero? I love you too."

And Duo flung himself onto his unsuspecting friend.

"Duo?"

"Yes love." Duo hugged Heero tightly.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Forever, even before I shot you and even when I was mad at you for stealing the parts of my gundam and even when…"

"Duo shut up."

"Make me." Duo pouted.

"Fine."

And Heero silenced the braided baka with a long slow first kiss.

***

Sakura looked up at Li who laid beneath her on the small bed in her room. Kero was asleep in the drawers like normal.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked.

Li opened one eye and looked at her.

"Knew what?"

"That Heero loved Duo and that the love was returned. You knew!"

"Course I did. The card always picked someone who needed help in revealing his feelings. Heero really needed it."

"So him and Duo will live happily ever after?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Love ya Li."

"Love you too Sakura."

Li bent down a placed a light kiss to Sakura's lips before carrying them both in to sleep.

Meanwhile

In a room in the Winner's house laid a Chinese boy who seemed to be having trouble sleeping.

You see on one side of his room laid a 3x4x3 fan fiction dorm and on the other laid a 1x2x1 fan fiction dorm both dorms were lemon filled and so poor old Wufei couldn't sleep because all he could hear was screams of passion, moans of pleasure and cries of more that came from the two rooms every single night.

Wufei groaned himself and rolled over wishing that Maxwell had left him tried to the tree. 

Owari

This was my first cross over one-shot fic between gw and cc so please be nice and don't flame me. Tell me what you think. Review please!!!!!!!!


End file.
